Saltos
by LibreMente
Summary: Goten, al pie de un acantilado, empieza a comprender que el significado de fusión puede ser tan amplio y profundo, como el mar que tiene frente a él. (TruTen)


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

 _(Gracias por tanto, sensei)_

 _La historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

 **.**

 **—Saltos–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Vamos, Goten! — incitó la provocadora voz por segunda vez, al borde del acantilado.

Sabía que estaba quedando como un tonto.

Como siempre.

Como nunca.

¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan extraño?

Nunca fui bueno con las palabras, ni con las cosas _profundas_ , como él mismo no cesaba de señalar en cada oportunidad que tenía; derruyendo mi enojo a voluntad con su seductora risa.

Mamá dice que es porque me parezco demasiado a mi papá. Así que supongo que es por eso que siempre estuve seguro que Trunks es el que piensa, como digno hijo del señor Vegeta.

Yo… yo soy el que siente. Siempre un poco confundido de todo lo demás.

Me enredo y ofusco; me frustro y me pierdo. Sí, como un pequeño. Pero ahora, aquí; en medio de las alturas y sin poder arrancarme la sensación que me golpea la carne y despierta la consciencia, no puedo más que aceptar que llegué al punto en que seguir callando me hará ahogar en sonidos que no comprendo y sentimientos que lo calcinan todo: como cuando siento mi Ki ascender; como cuando expulso todo mi poder.

Sólo que la emoción no está únicamente bajo mi piel.

¿Cómo explicarle algo así a alguien como él?

Me gustaría seguir creyendo que soy una copia de mi papá para poder decir todo sin pensar mucho en el cómo, ni en los porqués…

Pero hace años que dentro de mí vive una parte que se asemeja más a un transparente— pero profundo—, lago que destella en tonalidades turquesa. Uno que se lleva en su corriente una parte de mi inocencia y me devuelve un poco de intelectualidad.

Si sólo pudiera poner en palabras lo que en mí bulle; si pudiera coordinar los músculos de mi tonta garganta para que el sonido tenga sentido… estoy seguro, incluso, que él me daría la respuesta que hasta este momento no sabía que me faltaba.

Como fue desde la primera vez que, agarrando mi mano tímida, selló nuestro vínculo con su demoledora confianza.

Pero la vergüenza y la incomprensión – tan parecida a un vacío oscuro, a una batalla en soledad —, una mezcla que jamás pensé experimental junto a él; me deja en un extremo, aislado.

Incompleto.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — el tono, instigador y risueño, tan cercano a una verdad incómoda que nada tenía que ver con su realidad, logró sacarme una respuesta involuntaria.

Como siempre.

— ¡Claro que no! — dije ofendido, casi por inercia o costumbre, pero sin poder levantar la mirada.

¿Para qué? Si incluso sin verlo de frente podía presentir, visualizar, cada musculo facial complotando en tensión para dibujar una perfecta ceja levantada en señal de interrogación; pero, sobre todo, de socarrona sospecha.

¡Que culpable me vuelve ese gesto!

¡Como odio ver en él la provocación!

Me reduce; me vuelve a hacer sentir como un pequeño obnubilado, como cuando no existía una sola cosa que Trunks no supiera – o no pudiera ver — de mí.

Me siento un intento patético de engaño.

Me siento desnudo.

Como él se encuentra frente al acantilado.

Frente a mí.

Pero no… No como siempre.

A partir de hoy, de la consciencia de la carne, de la realidad del anhelo, no: ya no más.

Hace mucho dejamos de ser niños.

El hombre en mí lo acaba de asegurar.

Nuestros cuerpos, nuestros poderes, nuestra fuerza; todo había mutado. Menos nuestro lazo. Ahí, en esa conexión inexplicable, residíamos eternamente, año tras año, sin cambiar un ápice: perdidos en risas infantiles, en miradas cómplices.

Pero — obviamente — tenía que ser yo quien echara todo a perder.

Y sé que estoy sonrojado de sólo pensar en la evidencia que no me deja mover un pie.

— Entonces, ¿qué esperas? — _¿qué espero? ¿por qué ahora?_ —¡Vamos! Estoy muriendo de calor, Goten. Desnúdate de una vez y veamos quien toca el fondo primero… ¡Incluso te daré ventaja!— amenazó, tratando de hacerme picar—: Sino, lo haré sin ti

 _No, no lo harás_

Nunca lo haces.

Así como yo, plantado a sólo unos metros de tu ser, mirando la tierra que me protege de la visión que tanto me estremeció al reconocerla tan mía como tuya, pero, aun así, tan incomprensiblemente lejana, tan errónea en su individualidad, como sí me diera cuenta que falta una manera, una posibilidad, algo mío a lo que quiero retornar… así como yo y todo eso que hace que mi carne — tu carne — vibre y se llene de ansias, jamás echaríamos a correr, ni saltaríamos a un abismo sin ti.

Irnos, quedarnos, luchar… respirar, sin el otro, es algo que ninguno puede hacer.

Hasta un tonto como yo puede verlo.

Por eso, mi silencio.

Por eso, la repentina parálisis antes que arriesgarme a decir algo que me deje solo y nos mate un poco a ambos.

Pero tú… tú lo sabes todo, ¿no es así?

— Oye, Goten… ¿Qué sucede? — oigo tus pasos cerca, veo tus pies desnudos y cierro los ojos con fuerza — Si no quieres, no importa — tu voz, como siempre, adopta la ternura para hacerte inofensivo cuando intentas regalarme una salida fácil — ¿Tienes hambre?

 _¿Por qué ahora?,_ pregunto sintiendo la ira conquistarme.

 _¡Ya éramos uno! ,_ me justifico apretando los puños.

— Quiero estar solo — suelto. Y ni yo mismo me lo creo.

Menos aun cuando escucho tu jadeo ahogado, sorprendido. Pero es un inicio; sé qué harás el resto.

Sólo puedo rogar por no quedar dividido.

Tu olor me guía, te delata. Nunca retrocedes, nunca te acobardas:

Estas erguido frente a mí. Jamás te vas.

Dame las respuestas, imploro con confusión por dentro.

Apiádate de mí.

Y, como siempre, me incitas a salir de la duda leyendo con maestría las señales.

— Dímelo — susurras en mi oído. Y puedo reconocer en tu tono la picardía escondida.

Mi mandíbula se aprieta al sentir los mechones de tu pelo rozando mi hombro y doy un paso atrás porque si no, si permito que me envuelvas… sé que lo diré. Y no quiero tu burla.

No así.

No como nunca.

Pero no me permites huir, no me permites recalcular. Has visto — sentido— mi duda, mi vulnerabilidad y no piensas, como yo, echarte atrás.

Has entendido.

Siempre lo haces.

— Vamos, niño —tu mano se apoya en mi hombro, unes tu pecho con el mío y sé que respiras mi contradicción — Confiesa de una vez.

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito eterno incitador!

Y estúpido yo, que a mi pesar, lo hago antes de notarlo.

¿Cuándo mis manos decidieron unirse a tu piel? El tacto no es tacto, no es miedo; ¿habrán estado siempre allí?

¿Cuándo mis latidos ya no suenan desfasados? El sonido es sincronía, son tambores que sólo en copla hacen unidad.

¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo he dicho todo?

Porque no fue en estos segundos donde respiro otra vez la continuidad sin tiempo.

— Eres tonto, Goten — la sonrisa soberbia, la mirada altiva; todo Trunks destila seguridad cuando extendiendo el índice, levanta mi barbilla: obligándome a revelar mi ceño fruncido.

— Y tú, odioso.

— Pero aun así quieres saltar—respondes seguro, con una risa que desintegra mis dudas.

Juro que quise retrucar…

Pero, ¿Cómo puedo retrucar?

Una mano, la misma que a lo largo de toda mi vida me ayudó a levantarme cuando caía, que se volvió delicada para curarme múltiples heridas, que me guío con valor en aventuras que mi espíritu pedía a gritos en silencio; esa misma mano, contradiciendo al tono burlón y altanero de su dueño, roza mi mejilla con una suavidad; con una delicadeza que enciende todos mis colores y, lentamente, empieza a desentrañar los nudos de mis preguntas.

Y lo veo: no es en mí donde refulge el deseo.

Es en la génesis de la unión.

En sus ojos, brilla el entendimiento.

En los míos, la esperanza.

Trato de animarlo a sellar el pacto ansiando el movimiento que tiene que saber, yo jamás podré dar…

Y al final, de pie en mi primer tenebroso acantilado, su seguridad es la que ahora recorre todos los ángulos de mi rostro apabullado. Mi respiración acelerada, guía sus dedos al delimitar mis labios.

—Puedo esperar, Goten. He aprendido a esperar.

Y así, lo sé: sólo él puede hacerme saltar.

Un solo aliento cálido.

Un solo latir acelerado.

Como siempre, como nunca; sonrío al pensar en la aventura, sellando mis parpados.

Ansiando lo que él me demandará tras entrelazar sus dedos con los míos; cuando en minutos el agua nos envuelva, cuando los rayos del sol nos refugien, cuando volvamos a pelearnos como si este momento no hubiera existido, sabiendo que jamás se irá:

Más.

Siempre más.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Encontrar las fuerzas para volver realidad las ganas de ingresar a este Fandom con una faceta nueva (intentando transmitir algo de todo lo que me hace vivir esta maravillosa creación), se lo debo a aquella persona a la que sigo desde mi otra cara, la del lector apasionado._

 _ **Schala** , cuanto cariño has cosechado en estos años a la distancia en todos nosotros. Esta es sólo una pequeñísima demostración más de tantas que te han dado merecidamente en este día y en todos los otros. Aprovecho para sumarme como muestra de agradecimiento por la cantidad de noches que tus letras me han arrebatado de la realidad y trasportado a lugares maravillosos. Espero que no sólo hayas tenido un cumpleaños hermoso, sino que todos tus días estén plagados de afecto y risas. ¡Abrazo enorme, belleza!_

 _Y si alguien más se ha pasado de casualidad por aquí, muchísimas gracias._

 _Espero que este primer pedacito de mí los haya hecho sonreír (aunque sea un poquito)_

 _Libre Mente._


End file.
